Beast Boy Wuvs You! :D
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Just a bunch of onshots of Beast Boy spreading his love to his friends, enemies, and kidnappers! XD My first Teen Titans story. Hope you guys love it! R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. You're Back! XD

**Me: I'm soo happy! :D**

**Beast Boy: Me too! :D**

**Me: Wait. -looks around- Where's Max?**

**Beast Boy: Eating cookies.**

**Andrew: Mmmmmm that sounds good right now.**

**Beast Boy: Now I'm hungry.**

**Me: Then let's go get some cookies!**

**Andrew and Beast Boy: Yeah! XD**

**Me, Andrew, and Beast Boy: -goes to eat cookies**-

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, or my kidnappe Max, or my cousin Andrew. Even though me and Andrew kidnappened him, sadly we don't own Beast Boy.**

* * *

Me: When are they coming?

Max: Ehhhh I don't know.

Me: I'm soo happy.

Max: Why? Andrew sleepsover your house a million times.

Me: Because Beast Boy is with him.

Max: . . . . and.

Me: I never let BB sleepover Andrew's house for more than two days.

Max: You know what I don't get.

Me: What?

Max: Why are you and Andrew sharing Beast Boy?

Me: Meh. Because Andrew got on my nerves of why did I kidnap you and BB, and he hasn't kidnapped anybody yet.

Max: Yet Andrew still doesn't have a fanfiction account.

Me: I'm helping him, but we always forget.

-door opens-

Andrew: Hey cuz. Hi Max.

Me: Hi Andrew!

Max: Hey.

Me: . . . . where's Beast Boy?

Andrew: Hmmmm . . . . he was right behind me a minute ago.

Me: Damnit Andrew! You lost Beast Boy?

Me and Andrew: -start arguing-

Max: . . . .

Beast Boy: -walks in- Hey Max.

Max: Hey BB.

Me and Andrew: -still arguing-

Beast Boy: Ehhhhhh what are they arguing about?

Max: . . . . meh, how should I know.

Beast Boy: Uhhhh hello? Guys?

Me and Andrew: -still arguing-

Beast Boy: DUUUUUDDDEEE!

Me and Andrew: Huh?

Beast Boy: Ehhhh hi.

Me: Beast Boy! You're back! -huggles Beast Boy-

Beast Boy: -is confused- Hey Michelle.

Me: I missed you. -still huggles Beast Boy-

Beast Boy: Uhhhhh I missed you two. Can you please let me go?

Me: -lets go-

Max: Can we please go upstairs?

Me, Andrew, and Beast Boy: . . . . meh.

The four of us: -goes upstairs-

Andrew: Hey Michelle! Guess what I got!

Me: I'd rather not.

Andrew: It's a Beast Boy comic book.

Me: Oh cool.

Beast Boy: A what?

Me: A Beast Boy comic book. You didn't think you were only on Teen Titans did you?

Beast Boy: Ehhhh.

Max: Let me see the it. -looks at comis book- This comic book exaggerates too much.

Andrew: How?

Max: The picture made Beast Boy look compleatly ripped when actually, he has no muscles.

Beast Boy: Hey! I have have muscles!

Max and Andrew: -tries not to laugh- No you don't.

Beast Boy: Ask Michelle.

Max and Andrew: -stares-

Me: . . . . why are you staring at me?

Max: Michelle, does BB have muscles?

Me: Yea.

Andrew: . . . .

Max: How do you-

Me: The internet, the T.V, plus when we went to the pool, and he always go shirtless to bed. How the hell can you not noticed?

Max: Probably because I have a boyfriend.

Me, Andrew, and Beast Boy: . . . . true.

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of this chapter.**

**Max: -still eats cookies-**

**Andrew and Beast Boy: . . . .**

**Max: . . . . what?**

**Beast Boy: You just love cookies don't you?**

**Max: If you would have read the book series, you would know about it.**

**Beast Boy: . . . .**

**Me and Andrew: -sighs- Yes.**

**Me: Maxi loves cookies.**

**Max: Will you ever stop calling me that?**

**Me: Nope! XD**


	2. Lame Joke

__

****

**Me: Hola! XD**

**Beast Boy: . . . . **

**Me: . . . . what?**

**Beast Boy: How the _h _can you not be tired?**

**Me: Hmmmmm I don't know, and don't say "_h"_. Just say hell.**

**Beast Boy: -sighs- -headdesk- I'm tired! -is whining-**

**Me: Why do you whine soo much?**

**Beast Boy: I don't whine! -pouts-**

**Me: Well anyways, on with the chapter!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, the lame joke, or the Sunday Morning Phrase.**

**(Warning- I think there's a tiny bit of Out Of Characterness for Raven.)**

* * *

_It was a quiet afternoon in the Titans Tower. Raven was catching up on her reading, as always. Just peace and quiet, but Beast Boy was very bored. Poor Raven, for Beast Boy entered the living room in need to stop his boredness. Raven . . . . was not having any of it._

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said.

"Don't bother me."

"But I'm bored."

"I don't care."

"You wanna hear a joke?"

"NO."

"Ok, here it goes."

_Was Beast Boy even listening? Can't he see I'm reading? Raven thought over and over. She decided to listen to the joke no mater how NOT funny it was. Beast Boy went on with the joke._

"Tommy needs a day off from work, but has used up his usual arsenal of excuses. So, he decides to try something different.

He calls work, and says he won't be in as he has a bad case of anal glaucoma.

There is silence on the other end as Doug Berman asks him just what anal glaucoma is . . . . to which Tommy replies, I can't see my butt coming into work today! Hahaha!"

_Beast Boy was now cracking up at the joke he just told, which Raven thought was really really lame. This was a waste of her reading time._

"That's the worst joke I've ever heard." Raven said.

"It's not that bad." Beast Boy shot back.

"Ugh I didn't even wanna hear your stupid joke. Just go away and let me read."

_Beast Boy was pretty mad, but what he said to Raven was the most weirdest thing he's ever said._

"I hate you." He grumbled.

"What?" Raven asked.

**"I HATE YOU LIKE SLADE BREAKING INTO CHURCH ON A SUNDAY MORNIN!"**

_And with that being said, Beast Boy stormed off into his room. Raven questioned about his stupidity for a while, but decided it was no big deal. So she went back to reading. Back to the peace and quietness._

* * *

**Me: Hahaha! I just love that phrase.**

**Beast Boy: You should probably tell them where you got the phrase.**

**Me: Well I reading Fangy Loves Joo St Fang of Boredom by peachiPIE'Bellagail'Bowawa and Fang said the same thing to Saint, except like this.**

**"I HATE YOU LIKE A FLYBOY BREAKING INTO CHURCH ON A SUNDAY MORNIN!"**

**Max: Wait, can flyboys break into church on a Sunday morning?**

**Me: Ehhhhh I don't know.**

**Beast Boy: Can Slade?**

**Me: Like I said . . . . I don't know.**

**Max and Beast Boy: -is nervous-**


	3. The Horror!

********

********

**Me: Hey guys! I'm in a good mood today, and when I'm in a good mood, I write a lot. So far I've written a onshot (Threats And Emo Corners), the second chapter of EXPIRED, another chapter for Sit Boy!, and now this. :D**

Max: XP

Me: -is getting annoyed- Max, you've been doing that since I was texting Kylie. What are you making that face?

Max: It's my favorite.

Me: My favorite is this XD.

Beast Boy: I like this :D and this =P

Me: Wow, this is random.

Max: Let's go on with the story.

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Max and Beast Boy: ME! -raises hands-

Me: Hmmmmm I pick . . . . Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: YEAH! :D

Max: -pouts-

Beast Boy: Michelle doesn't own Teen Titans or Fanfiction.

Me: On with the story! XD

* * *

~Today was one of those boring days. Beast Boy was surfing the web, which seems to be an everyday thing. He typed up the words Teen Titans, and out came up some shows and comics. After that he typed Teen Titans stories. The second Beast Boy press Enter, the first he saw was Teen Titans Fanfiction. It seemed pretty interesting, so he clicked it. Soon, he found a whole bunch of stories about them. Beast Boy had to tell everybody.~

"Guys! You gotta come see this!" He screamed.

~Robin was the first to come in.~

"What is it now Beast Boy" Robin said in an annoying tone.

~The rest of the Titans had enough of Beast Boy today, and were getting annoyed, but they came in his messy room anyway.~

"Did you know that people write stories about us on Fanfiction?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed "I'm gonna regret asking this but, what's Fanfiction?"

"It's when people write stories about things."

"What do you mean by things?" Starfire curiously asked.

"Like books, shows, and stuff."

~Beast Boy was getting a little annoyed with all the questions.~

"Hey look. Let's read this one." The green one said.

The Titans nodded as Beast Boy clicked on the story. What they didn't know that the story was a BBXRae lemon.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

~After reading that errrr . . . . story, the Titans looked compleatly grossed out. Cyborg and Robin looked as if they were about to throw up. Starfire looked curious, and had soo many questions in her head. She wanted to ask them, but just kept her mouth shut. Raven and Beast Boy looked as if they might DIE! The two's faces turn 7 different shades of red from reading that lemon. The Titans barely finished it, because it was soo awkward and gross. As compleatly gross out as they were, Cyborg and Robin had a few things to say.~

"Soooo . . . . when did you two do it?" Cyborg asked as he put air quotes for "do it".

"WHAT?" Beast Boy and Raven screamed together.

"Come on. You can tell us." Robin winked.

"We never did anything." Raven said, and left BB's room.

"Uhhhhh what she said." Beast Boy said.

~A few minutes of asking Beast Boy weird questions, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left his room. Only to leave Beast Boy thinking to himself. He didn't like Raven. He still looked really red, and now . . . . Beast Boy was scarred for life.~

* * *

**Beast Boy: . . . . **

**Max: . . . . Michelle?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Max: Were you reading a lemon while writing this?**

**Me: . . . . maybe.**

**Beast Boy: . . . . **

**Me: Great! Now Beast Boy's broken.**


	4. Beast Boy's Breakdown

**Me: Hey guys! Beast Boy is at Andrew's house, but it's been a long time since I updated this so I'm gonna. I'm bored and hungry.**

**Max: Me too. -tummy grumbles-**

**Me: We'll eat lunch after I post this.**

**Max: M'kay.**

**Me: Ok soo this happened yesterday. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

**~~~In The Living Room~~~**

Me: -reads FANG-

Max: -is sleeping-

Beast Boy: -walks in-

Me: Hey BB.

Beast Boy: Hey. -opens fridge- Ahhhhh!

Max: -wakes up- HUH! WHAT! WHERE!

Me: What's wrong?

Beast Boy: There's no tofu! D:

Max: . . . . -laughs- Are you serious? It's just tofu. Who really cares?

Beast Boy: I DO!

Me: Beast Boy relax. My mom will just get some more when she comes back from work.

Beast Boy: That's like in 5 f#$%ing hours!

Max: There's other things you can eat besides yucky tofu.

Beast Boy: Me. Need. TOFU.

Max: -sighs- Should we?

Me: No.

Beast Boy: ..TOFU!

Me: . . . . fine. -pouts-

Max: -smiles-

Me: -sticks needle in BB's arm-

Beast Boy: -is drugged- Ooooooh girl has pretty eyes.

Me: Uhhhh thanks?

Beast Boy: -gets on all 4's- Meow. Meow. -purrs-

Me: Soo weird. He's not changing into a cat, yet he's acting, meowing, and purring like one. Strange.

Max: . . . . very.

Beast Boy: Bark! Bark!

Me: This is why I don't like drugging you guys.

Max: But it's worth it.

Me: By the way, how long does the drug last?

Max: -shrugs- Meh. Could be about 4 hours.

Me: M'kay.

Beast Boy: Woof! Woof! -sleeps on rug-

Me: Awwwwww he's soo cute when he's asleep. XD

Max: . . . . you are one BB fan.

Me: -smiles-

* * *

**Me: Ok well that's it. Now to get some lunch. :)**

**Max: YEAH! :D**

**Me: BYEZ!**

**R&R **


	5. SQUEE!

********

********

Me: Another chapter. :)

Max: . . . . me bored.

Me: Why the hell do you keep saying "me"?

Max: I want to damnit!

Me: . . . . daaaammmnnn there's no need for bad language.

Max: . . . . you just cussed!

Me: -glares-

Disclaimer (Unless I feel like seeing lawyers that day)- I don't own Teen Titans or Mary Sue.

(WARNING: Major OOCness in Robin. Heehee, it's fun making him OOC.)

* * *

It was a normal day in the T-tower. Robin was playing video games with Cyborg, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was cooking a Tameranian meal. Robin was obviously losing, but was too stubborn to quit. No one seemed to mind that the changeling was no where to be seen.

"Dudes dudes dudes dudes!" Beast Boy screamed.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Someone's at the tower."

"Who could it be?" Starfire questioned.

"Yea, who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"It's . . . . it's . . . . Mary Sue!" screamed the changeling. The Titans panicked.

"A Mary Sue?" The Titans besides Beast Boy asked in a screaming tone.

"What are we gonna do? What Are We Gonna Do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Robin shouted, shaking Beast Boy ruffly. He cracked.

"ROBIN GO TO YOUR EMO CORNER!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing to Robin's emo corner. Robin pouted as he went to his emo corner. Then, she came.

"O . . . . M . . . . SQUEE!" Mary Sue said as she ran to hug Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, my love I've like, finally found you." Mary Sue said with a big smile on her face, hugging BB.

"Say what? I'm not your love." Beast Boy said, and she let go of him.

"Don't be silly BBlicious."

" . . . . BBlicious?" Cyborg said trying to hold down his laugh. Even Raven snickered at the new name, and Robin did too from his emo corner. Starfire didn't know what was soo funny about that name, but kept quiet.

"Ok you have to like choose now." Mary Sue said.

"Choose what?" BB asked.

"Hello! Like choose between moi, or Raven."

"What?" Raven said.

"I hope you chose me BB." said Mary Sue.

"Uhhhhhhh." Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"Just pick someone so Robin can get out of his emo corner!" Cyborg shouted, watching Robin getting bored in his emo corner.

"Uhhhhhhh . . . . Raven?"

Mary Sue was pissed. "WHAT?" she shouted. Then with a white puff of smoke, Mary Sue dissappeared. The Titans were very confused.

" . . . . ok?" Raven said as she went to her room to read. Cyborg and BB went to play video games, and Starfire went back to cooking. Everything was somewhat back to normal. Then, Robin opened his mouth.

" . . . . can I get out of my emo corner?"

* * *

**Max: I knew you find someway to put emo corner in this one-shot.**

**Me: Yea. -sniffles- I'm soo proud. :D**

**Max: . . . .**


	6. Minishots :D

****

****

Me: WAZ UP HOMIES! XD I borrowed Beast Boy from my cuz Andrew (Al Baeto101) because Max is sick, and is in my room sleeping. Plus, this is a special chapter. :)

Beast Boy: How special?

Me: Very.

Beast Boy: . . . . that doesn't really explain much.

Me: Fine! It's as special as Raven making out with you, on a couch, and she's on top of you!

Beast Boy: O_o -turns red-

Me: -smirks- Anyways, it's special because instead of 1 one-shot, it'll be a bunch of mini-shots (very short one-shots). Hard to believe, but I have more mini-shots than one-shots.

Beast Boy: Shocking. -sarcasm-

Me: -glares- You know, you're very bitchy when you don't have tofu.

Beast Boy: I am not bitchy.

Me: Yes you mother flipping are!

Beast Boy: Damn . . . . bitchiness.

Me: -whacks-

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans . . . . yet. ;)

(Warning- Expect OOCness in these mini-shots.)

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were sent to babysit Melvin, Tommy, Teether, and Bobby. Of course, Melvin was at the age when asking grown-up questions was somewhat normal. Too bad for Raven, because she was not in the mood for it.

"Hey Raven? Where do babies come from?" Melvin asked. Raven froze of shock. Why me? she thought over and over again.

"It's uhhhhhh . . . . " Raven didn't know what to say. Luckly, there was a pervert amoung us, and that person opened his mouth.

"When a boy and a girl are in love, they have se-" Raven quickly put her hand on Beast Boy's mouth before he could finish his sentence. That very same day though, he told Melvin when Raven wasn't around. Melvin though, became scarred for life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG! MAULER!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy, who just came into Robin's room.

" . . . . what the hell are you talking about?" the changeling asked.

"I just saw a picture of you and Raven doing 'stuff', and she said at the end you nearly mauled her."

"WHAT? I didn't mauled her!"

"Then why is she half-naked and sort of shocked, and all you had on was your belt and gloves and you had a evil smile with tiny horns on top of your head?"

" . . . . "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: I will destroy you Garfield!

Beast Boy: . . . . what the hell did I do?

Me: Not you Garfield. That Garfield! -points to the fat cat-

Garfield (the cat): . . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Saturday morning, and all the Titans were eating breakfast. It was getting quiet, so Beast Boy decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys? Did you know the banana split can be a weird sex-pose?" BB asked. By now, all eyes were on him.

"Uhhhhhhhh how?" Cyborg asked. Raven, Robin, and Starfire all shot a death glare at Cyborg. They did not want to hear this, but Beast Boy opened his mouth.

"A girl does a split, and she peels a banana which looks like a d#$%. Then either she eats it or sucks it." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Beast Boy, and Raven dropped her spoon in her cereal bowl. Robin, who realized he was eating a banana, spit it back out, and dropped the rest of the banana on the table. Poor Robin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy was watching an episode of Family Guy. He turned around on the couch, reaching behind it to grab a plate of tofu. It so happens when Beast Boy turns back to the T.V, he looks down.

" . . . . WHERE THE FLIP ARE MY PANTS?" The changling shouted.

"Dude, they're right there." Cyborg said from the kitchen, pointing to a wall. Beast Boy looked at the wall, and saw that his pants were taped there. Beast Boy was not happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once apon a flipping time, there was a princess named Raven. She was tortured by her parents and sisters, and was sent up to the very top of the castle forever. It didn't really bothered her that much. Princess Raven actually enjoyed the quietness and being lonely. One day, a prince was sent to 'rescue' Princess Raven.

BOOM! The wall exploded, and then some green bird came in and changed into a green guy.

"Who the hell are are you?" Princess Raven asked in an angry tone.

"Uhhhh I'm Prince Beast Boy from some city, and I'm here to rescue you." He said.

"Hmmmmm no." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want some green guy to rescue me. For all I know, you could be some rapist."

"Fine! Stay here! I don't care!" the prince said, and he stormed off.

"Hmmmmmm . . . . " the princess thought. She decided to stay here, just to push his buttons. A few minutes later . . . .

"What the hell? Why are you still in there?" Prince Beast Boy shouted.

"I thought you said you didn't care." Princess Raven said.

"I DON'T! Just let down your long hair so I can rescue you!" He yells at Raven.

"I have short hair!" She said. There was awkward silence.

"Ahhh f#$% my life." Beast Boy said as he went off to 'rescue' another princess. Raven sat back down, and starting reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Ok, the next two are poems I've been wanting to post for a while.)_

**Baven**

**Rhymes with Raven**

**Who Beast Boy is cravin ;) **

-by Max- ^

**If Beast Boy was gay**

**Robin would shout horray**

**Cause hey, they cute gay lovers anyway**

-by Evelyn- ^

* * *

**Beast Boy: I hate those two poems. **

**Me: Just accept your undying love for Raven. ;)**

**Beast Boy: -turns red- But I don't.**

**Me: What about your undying love for Robin? ;)**

**Beast Boy: O_o I don't love Robin.**

**Me: -sighs- Denial's the first stage.**

**Beast Boy: First stage to what?**

**Me: Nevermind.**

**Beast Boy: -glares-**

**Me: What?**

**BBlicious: I blame your cousin for making you and Andrew think I'm gay.**

**Me: I don't think your gay. I just like messing with you about it, though BB/Rob is growing on me.**

**BBlicious: . . . . **

**Me: But still, I perfer BB/Rae, BB/Terra, or BB/OC.**

**Mei: Like me! **

**BBlicious: Hey Mei.**

**Mei: Hey BB. :)**

**Me: Mei, go back to the OC box.**

**Mei: -pouts- -leaves-**

**BBlicious: -glares-**

**Me: What now?**

**BBlicious: Change my name back.**

**Me: Ok. Like this?**

**Garfield: NO!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Beast Boy: :D**

**Me: Byez! R and R please!**


	7. Minishots pt 2

****

****

Me: Yeah! More mini-shots! :D

Max: And Michelly's sorry she hasn't updated in a while. A long while. -mutters-

Me: -whacks- I heard that last part!

****

Max: . . . . owwwwww. That fnickin hurt.

Me: . . . . did you just say fnick?

Max: . . . . uhhhhh . . . .

Me: AWWWWWWWWWW! Maxi misses Fangy! ;)

Max: -turns red-

Dissin the claimer!- I own nothing.

* * *

Control Freak was causing trouble, so the Titans came right away to stop this madness.

"I will take over the city!" Control Freak shouted evilly.

"Not if we can help it!" Robin shouted back.

Beast Boy walked to Control Freak. By now, he was inches away from him.

"I came here to chew bubble gum, and kick ass." the changeling said.

Control Freak just laughed. "Haha! You can not defeat me!"

The minute he said that, Beast Boy threw a punch at Control Freak, sending him crashing into a wall. Beast Boy came over to him, and grabbed his shirt by the fist. BB finally opened his mouth.

"And I'm all out of bubble gum."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You still let that inner voice control you?" Terra asked the changeling. He frozed.

"THIS IS GETTING TOO SERIOUS. KICK HER. KICK HER IN THE HEAD." Beast Boy's inner voice said.

Beast Boy opened his mouth. " . . . . not as much."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Titans were singing karaoke. It was Beast Boy's turn to sing, so he decided to make a dedication to a certain goth girl.

"Ohhhh baby. I dedicate this, to all the pretty girls. All the pretty girls. It's on. All the pretty girls in the world. And the ugly girls too, cause to me you're pretty anyways baby." He said to Raven with a sexy smirk on his face.

This earned Beast Boy a pretty good beat down from Raven. Poor BB.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy: Can you breathe under water?

Max: I have gills.

Beast Boy: . . . . well can you fly?

Max: -spreads out wings- I have wings dumbass.

Beast Boy: -is getting annoyed- Well can you change into any animal?

Max: . . . . no.

Beast Boy: I thought so.

Max: . . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in the main room. Well, almost everyone, cause Raven was in her room. Beast Boy was laying on the couch doing nothing, when he found on of Raven's books on the floor. The changeling picked it up, and started flipping pages through it.

"Why does she reads this crap?" BB muttered.

He finally got the middle of book, and found a magazine. But it wasn't just any magazine. The front cover had an attractive human female, with pale skin and a charka on her forehead, purple hair and beautiful purple eyes. Her body was amazing in just a bikini. The hormonal changeling drooled over the magazine, admiring it. He took the magazine, got up, and went to his room.

"Yo BB! You wanna play a video game?" Cyborg said excitedly.

Beast Boy just shook his head. "Not right now."

"Why?"

"I got some uhhhhh . . . . reading to do. Hehe."

With that, Beast Boy rushed to his room and locked his door. He got on his bed and started gazing and drooling over the girl in the magazine.

"Wow. Who knew Raven was a model." the changeling said with a big grin on his drooling, hormonal face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was morning, and Starfire went to wake up Beast Boy. She discovered the door was locked.

"Beast Boy, it's time for breakfast." She said, knocking on the door.

Raven came by, noticing Starfire knocking repeatly on Beast Boy's door.

"Let me try. Beast Boy open the door." Raven said impatiently.

Finally, Beast Boy opened the door, but he looked annoyed.

"Look, it's mating season." BB said.

" . . . . and?" The two girls questioned.

"And? That means I'll be really really hyper and horny, so I can't be surrounded by two hot girls. Which means that I have to stay here for a while, and unless you wanna have sex with me, I suggest you stay away from me for a while."

And with that, Beast Boy closed the door. For the rest of the season, Starfire tried to have little contact with the changeling. Raven? Well, let's just say she tried to get close to Beast Boy as MUCH as possible.

* * *

**Max: O_o . . . . has Andrew and BB fill your head with pervertedness?**

**Me: -nods- But you gotta admit, these mini-shots were pretty good.**

**Max: . . . . true.**

**Me and Max: BYEZ!**

**R&R!**


	8. Do It

****

****

Me: Ok well this is a cute little story.

Max: You could say it's a BBxRae one-shot, though they insult each other and stuff.

Me: Here it is!

Disclaima!- I own nothing.

(WARNING: OOCness in Raven and maybe Beast Boy.)

* * *

Beast Boy: Raven, if I don't do this now, I might never have the chance. It'll be your loss.

Raven: Don't be so full of yourself Beast Boy, its not like your the only person who can do it you know.

Beast Boy: True, but I do it best around here and you know it.

Raven: I hate you.

Beast Boy: Gee thanks, now lie down.

Raven: I don't want to.

Beast Boy: But why not? You'll feel better after I do it.

Raven: No I wont. That's what you always say and it always hurts.

Beast Boy: Because you make it hurt.

Raven: How is it my fault that you hurt me?

Beast Boy: You keep squirming while I do it and that makes it impossible to do it right.

Raven: . . . . well it's not like I'm gonna stay still while you do it.

Beast Boy: Don't worry Raven. I'll make it quick.

Raven: It took you an hour last time.

Beast Boy: That's because I couldn't get it in.

Raven: And what makes you think you'll get it in this time?

Beast Boy: It only fits right in one place.

Raven: But what if it goes in the wrong way?

Beast Boy: It won't. This kind of stuff is going to happen a lot from now on.

Raven: But I don't want it to happen!

Beast Boy: Then stop pulling it out in the first place. Now close your eyes and think of something happy while I get ready.

Raven: Suuuure.

Beast Boy: It may sting a little at first, but it should fade.

Raven: I hope so.

Beast Boy: There you go, it's in. A bit of a tight fit though. There must be some swelling . . . . maybe I pushed it in too fast.

Raven: Beast Boy! Take it out! It hurt less when it was out!

Beast Boy: It's got to go back in sometime you do realize. I told you not to do this and you kept insisting and look where we ended up!

Raven: But it looked like fun and Starfire and Robin were doing it.

Beast Boy: . . . . idiot.

Raven: You're so mean Beast Boy! Please let me do it again?

Beast Boy: Fine, go.

Raven: Like I said, you're so mean.

Beast Boy: . . . . the next time she pops her shoulder out of its socket I'm pretending to be asleep. And who even let her drive Robin's motorcycle in the first place?

* * *

**Max: O_o**

**Me: Poor Raven. Beast Boy's soo impatient. :P**

**Max: O_o**

**Me: Why are you doing that? What did you think BB and Raven were doing?**

**Max: O_o Ummmm . . . . **

**R&R please!**


	9. Stuck

********

****

****

Me: Today is a good day. :)

Max: So Michelle has updated a lot.

Me: Well first I updated the 3rd chapter of Those Lab Years, then I updated Me and Max :D, and now this. I feel special. XD

Max: What kind of "special"? ;)

Me: -glares-

Max: -holds up iPod-

Me: -grabs iPod- My iPod! Mine! -starts listening to music-

Max: Ehhhhh guessing that's a sign to start this chapter. Michelle, who is Iggy-obsessive and Beast Boy-obsessive, doesn't own anything. Expect Beast Boy's GOTH ANGEL (Raven) to be OOC.

* * *

A few minutes have past, and it was getting too quiet for Beast Boy and Raven.

"Sooooo what do you think? Did you like it? Was it good?" Beast Boy asked Raven, waiting for her to answer. This was a very special moment for the two. As Raven's head fell against the changeling's chest in defeat, he smirked.

"Meh." Raven said. The smirk on the Beast Boy's face faltered.

A new smirk on his face formed. "I told ya it was worth it."

Raven just sighed. "Let's get it out now."

BB tried to pull it out carefully, trying his hardest not to hurt Raven, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Uhhhhh Raven? We have a problem."

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"It's not coming out."

Raven could feel hot blood coming to her face. She was mad and embarrassed. "WHAT!"

"Ehhhh sorry?"

"Damnit Beast Boy, if you had listened to me, which you never do, we wouldn't be in this position! I told you it was too big and would get stuck!" Raven exclaimed.

She moved, trying to shake it out, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"You'll make it worse."

"But what if Cyborg, or Robin, or Starfire comes up here?" Raven said panickly. Then, the door opened. Beast Boy and Raven turned around, only to see Robin and Starfire. They were as shocked as Raven and BB.

Robin opened his mouth. "Holy shi-"

"Shut it Robin! This is not the time to be shocked! Just pull it out already!" Raven said.

Starfire had an idea. "Perhaps if you two position yourselves on the floor?"

"Awesome idea!" Beast Boy pulled Raven down with him.

For the rest of the time, Robin and Starfire were too shocked to say anything else. But in the end, Beast Boy was finally able to pull the offending object out. "THERE!"

Raven was relieved and sighed. "Finally! That feels so much better." She said and started rubbing her ear.

After a few seconds, Robin finally worked up the nerve to say something. "Sooo how did that happen?" He said, walking closer to Raven and Beast Boy.

"It was all Beast Boy's fault!" Raven pointed at him.

"How so?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I told him his iPod earphones were too big!"

* * *

**Me: Ahhh what would the world be without iPods? **

**Max: We would probably be in the apocalypse.**

**Me: I know right. -sighs- I love my iPod. XD -huggles iPod-**

**Max: . . . . ehhhhhh BYE!**

**R&R and get a FREE iPod! :D**


End file.
